The purpose of this study is to systematically investigate motivational engagement in schizophrenia using a neurobehavioral framework that distinguishes between wanting and liking. We will employ a novel (field-based) approach to Ecological Momentary Assessment, using a structured interview protocol administered by cell phone, to sample the everyday experiences of 60 schizophrenia patients and 60 healthy controls ages 21-50 in a cross-sectional design. This methodology will allow us to track individualized goals to their natural completion, without burdening participants with complicated assessment techniques. We will also use self-report and clinician-ratings, as well as two laboratory tasks, to further refine the construct of wanting into three components: 1) the ability to accurately compare affective experiences, 2) to hold on to that affective experience (but not engage in a motivated behavior), and 3) the ability to use an affective experience to engage in goal-directed behavior congruent with that experience. In addition, we will gather standard clinical and neurocognitive assessments on all study participants in order to obtain preliminary data for the next stage of this research, which will focus on the relationship of motivational processes to cognition and community outcomes. This study will result in a set of well-characterized measures of various aspects of motivation in schizophrenia, creating clear targets for future treatments of motivational deficits. Our overall aims are to 1) provide a clear picture of motivational impairment in schizophrenia, especially as it appears in daily life, 2) investigate specific subcomponents of the construct of wanting in schizophrenia, and 3) begin to examine the relationship between motivational impairment, cognitive impairment, and community outcome.